This application is related to commonly assigned application Ser. No. 784,108, filed on even date herewith and based on German Priority Application No. P 34 36 541.9, filed in Germany on Oct. 5, 1984.
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for releasably holding a vehicle passenger headrest at a vehicle seatback or the like. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to an arrangement for securing the end position of a guided support rod of a headrest, wherein a recess is provided at the free end of said support rod into which a spring-loaded catch engages when the maximum pull-out length of the headrest is reached, this catch being releasable via a remote control device extending from the upper side of the backrest. The remote control includes an operating rod extending approximately in axial direction of the support rod, the operation of said operating rod guiding said catch into a secured disengaged position which, when the support rod is pushed in again, is cancelled by its effect, according to the above-identified copending commonly owned application.
An arrangement for securing the end position that is constructed in such a way that it can temporarily be cancelled has the advantage that, when necessary, the headrest can be removed easily with both hands when the securing is cancelled, and that, when the headrest is used again, the securing effect starts again automatically.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a development of the arrangement for securing the end position that is easy to operate and suitable for large-series production while maintaining the described advantages.
This objective is achieved by providing an arrangement with a mechanism which includes a locking device for locking the headrest against inadvertent withdrawal and a release device which automatically renders the locking device effective and ineffective in response to movement of the headrest.
In an advantageous development of the preferred embodiments of the invention, the upper end of the operating rod means, in a bearing shaped onto the headrest guiding means, projecting through an eye sunk into the upper side of the backrest for the penetration of the support rod, is guided approximately in parallel to the support rod.
A simple construction is achieved when the catch is connected with the headrest guiding means in one piece.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings(s) which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment constructed in accordance with the present invention.